Fushigi Yuugi Remixed
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Miaka is brought into the Universe of the Four Gods.But this time she has her own little secert that no one but her and Yui knows and that means trouble for Miaka when Yui becomes the Priestess of Seiyu everything turns and Miaka's power will be suprising
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining on her face when she opened her eyes to find herself in a weird place. She blinked a few times and looked around jumping up to her feet. It was quiet and her mind was still a little dizzy from the weird light that had transferred her here in the first place. She shook her head a started walking and in that instance some sick men came over and started to mess with her.

"Hey sweetheart, how about we go have a little fun?" The man was leaning on a tall wall that ran for miles.

"No, thanks I think I will be alright." She started to walk but he but his arm his arm in front of her blocking her way and smiled disgustingly.

"What's your problem? You can't come have a drink with me?"

She tilted her head as she gritted her teeth a little and her pupils started to turn a weird blue. A man suddenly appears out of nowhere and she snaps back to normal and watches as he beats the men to death.

"Dirty old men." He kicked them a few times and watched as they ran away.

She clapped in the mist of his performance.

He turned around and looked at her smiling a little. "Are you alright?"

She nodded a little and leaned back on the wall. "I'm fine, how did you know I was here exactly?"

He shrugged a little and walked over to her. "Just a little hunch I guess." He looked her over noticing her weird looking clothes. "You dress funny, where did you get those clothes?"

She looked down at her clothes then over to his noticing they were a little different. "I'm not from her as you can tell. I fell threw a book and landed right her in sweet little where ever this is.

"Konan. You say a book huh? I think you're a little crazy, people just don't fall threw books." He laughed to his self and started to walk away from her throwing his fingers in the air.

"Wait!! Where are you going? I don't even know where I am you can't just leave me." She ran after him and ran into his back not noticing he had stopped.

He turned around looking down at her a little irritated. He bent down and looked at her. "What do you want me to do, crazy lady?" He helped her up and waited for her response.

She stood on her feet and dusted herself off a little. "I just wanna know where I am. I have never seen this place in my life and it looks more like Ancient Japan than anything else." She looked around looking at all the old fashioned looking things.

He laughed a little seeing how confused she seemed to have gotten. "Like I said we are in Konan there is nothing else I can tell you."

"You could always take me to someone who has power. Someone who is well respected since we are in Konan as you say. There has to be a king or an emperor. Something?" Her patience was wearing thin and she was not planning on being her all day playing games with the likes of someone like him.

He tilted his head a little and started walking again. "If you want to meet someone so bad then come on. I'll take you to the emperor or at least take you to the gate of the palace."

As they walked her eyes had started to widen, as she had never seen anything like this before. She couldn't believe her eyes. Who could have thought he was being serious? She just thought she had fallen into a bad dream but if it was a dream it wasn't getting any better from the looks of things.

She was stuck in her daze when once again she ran right into him.

"You're such a ditz." He looked her on the ground and pointed to the gate. "Here you are. See you soon." He shoved his hands in his pockets starting to walk.

"You can't just leave me here. I don't know what to say or anything of the sort."

He waved his hand in the air in some type of special gesture and smiled back at her.

She just sat there on the ground as she watched him walk away.

* * *

A/N: I know this first chapter is not all that and I promise it will get better soon. Please Review!!

Smiles Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She jumped up and started to run and nearly almost knocked him to the ground. "Geez…you couldn't have waited."

"Did you have to try and kill me just now? You freaking weirdo."

She was insulted never the less it sort of made her smile. "I'd rather be a weirdo then a damn cross dresser." She pointed his beautiful wardrobe, which was made for a woman and not the likes of him.

He stepped back a few inches. How was she able to tell he was a man, no one ever noticed before. Maybe he was letting his himself go, but to let a little girl like her figure him out. It was almost overwhelming. He coughed clearing his throat. "Just come on, I don't have time for this."

She wanted to be curious like she always was, even if it was rather annoying but she really didn't care. "What's your name anyway?"

He sighed wanting to get to the palace as quickly as possible but she was making it very hard on him. "I helped you I'm getting you more help. Can we just leave it at that?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"You act like your scared I'm going to tell everyone you're a boy. If you wanna wear girl clothes go right ahead it doesn't bother me one bit." She smiled over at him she was nice even if it didn't seem that way at first.

He shook his head. "Fine. My name's Nuriko, but I would like it if you called me Kourin." It wouldn't matter anyway because soon he would be exposed sooner or later. He liked sooner than later.

"Here we are." He pointed to the palace. "I leave you here for now." He walked in the opposite direction from her.

By the time she could open her mouth his was gone. She wasn't that annoying, or was she. She made her way into the palace looking around, amazed at everything she saw. "Wo…." Just like clumsy Miaka, she tripped over a rock. "Oww…"

"Are you hurt, Miss?" A young man sitting on a railing was looking down upon her and he was quiet beautiful.



She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Where exactly am I?"

He blinked a few times. "You don't know?" He had thought everyone knew where the Konan Palace was.

"I'm not from here. I honestly don't know where I am at." She had just figured it was Ancient Japan, but how could it ever be possible for her to get here.

"Well this is Konan." He had looked her over and noticed her unusual clothing. He hadn't thought that she could be the priestess from another world it had completely slipped his mind for a few minutes. "Are you from this world?"

"Actually I'm not."

"Then it is you, the priestess from another world." A huge smile had filled his face. He had gotten of the rail taking her hand. "You must come with me."

"Umm…" She was pulled along by a man who she didn't even know. Where was Nuriko when she needed help?

This one's a little short, but I didn't have much time to get it done.

I just hope you like it.


End file.
